The Monster, Mecroach
'The Monster, Mecroach '''is the third episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version). Plot The Mega Rangers come face to face with an unusual Insectoid alien made out of numerous monster parts, who has the heart and mind of a child. But little did they know that this isn't the only thing the rangers have to worry about. Synopsis At the Panarama High School, Gia and Emma were chatting about going to watch a movie after school while Jake eavesdrops on Gia. Jake was watching on while blushing and before he could talk to Gia, until Troy stepped and then tapped him on the shoulder. That startled him and Troy asks Jake of what he's up to. Jake claims that he is interested in watching a movie after school but Troy lifts up an eyebrow, looking very unconvinced and then teases him a bit. Jake then finally admits that he has a crush on Gia but he has to hide that until later on. Troy then understood him and then he gives him a noogie on the head to fool around with him until Gia and Emma walked up to them. The girls were asking of what's going on and Jake said nothing but Troy said that he was just having a little fun with Jake. Emma then tells to let go of Jake. Jake was almost about to suffocate before being let go. Jake was alright but then he heckles Troy about having to deal with his "2 week old smelly armpits" rather than being choked. Troy takes offense to that as he tells him that he always wear deoderant every 24/7. The two then get into a fight and the two girls both tell the boys to knock it off. The two then apologize afterwards and then Noah shows up to tell the others that it's time to head to the library for their study. The five then rush in just in time to catch up with their fellow classmates. Meanwhile on the Warstar Spaceship, Malkor had called upon Creepox and Vrak in a meeting about their last failed mission from yesterday and they've got to find out where their foes' base is located in order to obtain the upperhand. Creepox's idea was to send down one of their insterllar weapons to hold the hostages at gunpoint and Vrak's idea was to simply send down a monster to find their base before calling upon a fellow scientist of the Insectoid platoon named Dr. Yuffo. The eager scientist arrives with what appears to be a folded up blueprint of sorts. He boasts off about his lifelong chance of creating "a new live project". Creepox wasn't fazed by this because it is basically the same thing that happened yesterday with the send a minion down to Earth schtick but Malkor was questioning about this "project" to the doctor. Vrak then allows Dr. Yuffo tell their admiral. Dr. Yuffo whispers into Malkor's ear about what the project is and how it will be useful to finding their enemies' base as Malkor makes a devilish smile across his face. Malkor then commends Yuffo for this idea of the "project" from which he speaks of and orders Vrak to assist their doctor with the development. Vrak oblidges before going to the laboratory with Dr. Yuffo. Creepox complains to Malkor of why choosing this "dumb" idea when they would've gone with the hostage idea. Malkor tells him that he must have patience for this is no ordinary creation to behold about. Creepox was confused but none the less walks off to his dorms. Back on Earth, the five teens are in the library, attending their studies about biology. Noah was writing down his sketch book about the studies of replacing amputated body parts with prosthetics while Gia and Emma talking about going to a movie after school while doing their book reports about cardio and brains. Troy was next to Noah writing his book report about muscles and Jake was on a beanbag chair reading "Mary Shelly's Frankenstein". Noah and Emma were whispering about that one event from yesterday and it was almost like a nightmare made flesh but they've had pulled it off. Troy whispers to Jake that he was sorry for what happened and Jake apologizes back. Gia then whispers to the four about going to see a movie for after school. Gia suggested watching, "Planet of the Pungies", then the others each have their own idea: IE; Emma's idea was "Alpha 6 and Omega", Noah's idea was "I, Titanium", Troy's idea was "Briarwood: The Real Story", and Jake's idea was "How I've Married A Yeti". The five were having a tough agreeing with either one until Mr. Burley shows up to tell them they are heading back to class and then the five head off. In the Warstar Spaceship's laboratory, Dr. Yuffo and Vrak had been assembling pieces of what appear to be severed alien limbs and mechanical parts while red glowing fluids are being sucked in through tubes connected to whatever that is they are making. Vrak then has one of the Loogies pull the switch and the Loogie activates the machine that supercharge energy into the something they have been crafting together. Dr. Yuffo was enthuisiastic of seeing his creation twitching as it is lifting the sheet off of itself. Dr. Yuffo: "It's alive.. IT'S ALIVE!!" Vrak: "Settle down, doctor." Dr. Yuffo: "My sincerities, Vrak. I just get over excited." The something turns out to be a creature out of science fiction as it walks toward his two creators through it's first person view. In the command room, Admiral Malkor and Creepox were waiting for the end results, only to see the mish mashed creature being escorted by Vrak and Dr. Yuffo. Creepox was rather repulsed by it's deformed appearance while Malkor was thoroughly impressed about the process of creating life out of the dead. Dr. Yuffo appropriately refers to the monster as Mecroach because of it's pieces belonging to several cockroach aliens and machines prosthetics. Creepox was definitely mortified about this "thing" standing before him and to add insult to injury, he has what appears to have a very potent and extremely hot substance glowing from out of his pores. Creepox was backing away due to his hot tempeture. Vrak explains that he is filled with a "special substance" called, Flarium where it can only be found on the fire moon of Desolon. Malkor then questions about the use of it's potential and Dr. Yuffo then says that it has enough tempature to penetrate through Megazord armor. Malkor then decides to use the misguided and naive monster to find and destroy the rangers' base. The monster was then launched in a pod from the spacecraft down to Earth. Back on Earth, the five were just about done with their biology lessons while Mr. Burley accidentally drops his hot cocoa on his pants before he could get up to say class dismissed. Noah then comes over to Mr. Burley's aid to help clean up the mess. Mr. Burley thanked Noah for this before he took off with the four. Just as the five were about to head out to the door, Gosei had contacted them to teleport to command center immediately for this is an emergency. The five then get teleported to the command center as soon as possible and they've made it without being detected. The rangers were told that a new monster had landed on Earth and is attacking the pottery store. Troy was very confused as to why the Warstar would attack a local store anyhow and Jake thinks that they were going to steal pottery clay to make a statue of Malkor in his disgusting moth like image. Gia nudges him in the shoulder to knock it off. Emma and Noah noticed that the creature on the monitor looks like a mish-mash of several creatures put together with robot parts, kind of like Frankentstein's monster in a way. Jake then jumps in to remember that he was reading that book from earlier and both Troy and Gia were surprised that the Warstar would create a monster like this. The rangers waste no time but teleport to their destination not before being warned by Gosei that he has felt a disturbance within the monster's presence. In the downtown district, Mecroach was aimlessly smashing the vases in the pottery store while spouting out, "Destroy Vase.." A bunch of civilians run away from the mish-mash menace as he walks away confused and naive. The five rangers confront the monster but it was scared of the five spandex wearers. The rangers have become confused at this and they were approaching him. After doing so, they've get shot by an extremely hot aura coming out of Mecroach. Troy then realizes that this is what Gosei meant by "a disturbance presence in the monster". Emma tries to converse with the monster in a calm manner and then the monster stops being cowardly. The monster then spouts it's name being "Mec..ro..ach" and Emma then proceeds to act motherly towards this creature by showing concern and sympathy. Noah then approaches to Emma that they have to be careful because of the chemical reaction from before. Gia and Jake then get suspicion about this monster's behavior. Troy then tells the four that they should have Tensou take analysis. He then contacts Gosei that they've had "captured" the monster and they will need to find out about the chemical reaction coming from inside the beast. Gosei has a worried suspicion for he had been watching the whole scene but would like to find out the chemicals inside Mecroach. The rangers then take the monster with them to the command center by teleporting. Unknown to them, a Zombat was peeking from a traffic light and had been following Mecroach. In the Warstar Spaceship, Dr. Yuffo was initially mad about the fact his monster turned out to have the mind of a child and a heart of gold, for he was supposed to get angry and hunt down the rangers. He then grovels on his knees to Malkor about his monster's behavior and the rangers have taken him in. Malkor wasn't fazed by this because this was the whole point of finding their base, for Vrak has already been sent to Earth to "spice things up". He even chastises him for forgetting the fact that Vrak told him he's had placed a homing device in his metal skull cap. Dr. Yuffo was embarrassed and then he apologizes. Creepox was skulking in the shadows, thinking negatively about the possible outcome with this monster. But he is wondering to himself of what Vrak is up to at this point and he is not liking it. In the command center, Mecroach was being analyzed by Tensou on a scanning pad in the middle of the room. Noah was writing down on a notepad about the creature's data on the monitor to just get all of that while the other four and Gosei watch on. Emma then talks to Gia about whatever could that substance be inside of Mecroach is beyond them and Gia doesnt know but it felt like over 3000 degrees or more. Troy then asks Gosei of what the test has shown so far and to Gosei's grief, the substance inside of Mecroach turned out to be a chemical in the far reaches of space called Flarium and it is the only known chemical in the galaxies to have any potent affect against Megazord armor plating. The five were astonished from hearing about this and to make matter worse, the command center is made out of the same alloy. Emma begins to worry not just the monster but also themselves and their Zords as well. Noah tries to calm Emma down at least while Troy and the other two ask amongst themselves about the situation being suspicious so far. Gosei then catches a wind of disturbance elsewhere and it is outside the command center, not before telling them that the only thing that can prevent the Flarium from spewing out from his pores is Cryogen. Unfortunately however, Vrak had picked off the homing device on his portable radar and it is exactly at the north coast of Panarama City. He talks to himself, "So this is where their secret base lies, huh? Well things are just about to go haywall for these insignificant rangers once I send out a special present to them." He then sends out an unusual purple Zombat with a ''very ''peculiar blue stinger to fly into the entrance of the command center. He then contacts his Loogie soldiers to hold their positions until he calls them out of hiding. The rangers were taking Mecroach out of the scanning pad and try to conversate with him. Tensou was then zapped by a blue spark from up on the ceiling which shuts down Tensou. Gosei warns the rangers to look behind them but it was already too late. The stange Zombat has latched onto Mecroach's neck, causing him to go bonkers! Emma and the four then try their best to pull it off of him but the same Flarium had glowed once again. This time, he fires off the Flarium gas at Gosei but luckily he was able to activate a force field for a short period of time. Troy and Jake then hold the monster's arm to restrain him but he throws them off of him like nothing. Gia and Noah grab out their Gosei Blasters but Emma couldn't do a thing as she was becoming timid out of her wits. She couldn't reach out for her Gosei Blaster because Mecroach is still child in a way. Troy tells her to snap out of it and get it through her head but she couldn't budge. Gia and Noah both fired off their blasters at him but he deflected the blasts with his mishapen claw back at them, before making his escape! Troy was shaking Emma to wake up and face the facts that she has to help stopping Mecroach. Even Gosei himself was upset at Emma and wants to learn to move on and face her mistake. Noah then picks up Tensou's lifeless bodyframe and has Gosei reboot him before morphing into the Megaforce Blue Ranger. Troy, Jake, and Gia also morphed as well. Emma had no choice but to morph as well. The five then chase down The Monster out of the command center to the rocky shores, not before taking the cans of Cryogen with them. From all of a sudden, a mob of Loogies have cornered the rangers by surprise with Vrak taking the lead! Emma was very angry at Vrak for what he has done to Mecroach and the four were infuriated with him as well. Vrak then mocks the Mega Rangers for their gullibility and sympathy towards something that should've been burned. For this has given him the opportunity to locate their base and destroy it. Troy then tells Vrak that if he or any of his "pupa people eaters" dare touch their command center, they are going to get mad and exterminate them for it. Vrak was amused of the red ranger's tongue for the language however he wastes no time but sic the brainwashed Mecroach and the Loogies on the rangers. The rangers were having a tough time with Mecroach as much as dealing with the squadron of Loogies and Vrak because of the fact he is constantly spamming his Flarium beams on them. They remember to use the Cryogen on Mecroach to stall him while Jake and Gia destract Vrak and the Loogies. Troy and Noah managed to seal the monster's pores as Emma yanks off the Zombat from Mecroach's neck. After the Loogies had been destroyed, Vrak retreats with a sinister smile on his face. Little did the rangers know that when Emma had pulled off the Zombat, it's blue stinger had sticked into Mecroach's neck and then injected some sort of cyan glowing substance. After they've had destroyed the Zombat and then approached to Mecroach to see if he is alright now. But Gosei had contacted the rangers to stay back for he has been infected! The rangers were confused until Mecroach's eyes glowed blood red before he goes into a rabid, feral, and beastial frenzy! Emma and the four were horrified of this and they've tried to reason with him to no avail! On the Warstar Spaceship, Dr. Yuffo was in amazement that despite the Zombat had been removed, he is actually acting like he should've been. Even Malkor himself didn't realize until he remembered that Vrak had been injecting a sort of virus into the mind controlling Zombat. Vrak responds that he was correct for the liquid he has injected in the Zombat's stinger was in fact an artificial feralizing virus all brewed by "the very scientist on Desolan". Malkor then commends Vrak for improving Mecroach in order to continue with the plan. Vrak thanks him but this is just the beginning. Dr. Yuffo then witnesses Mecroach clobbering the rangers before growing into his giant size. Dr. Yuffo then boasts about "his lifework" being unstoppable now until Creepox comments, "Don't be so sure of that, Phenomonous." The rangers were then compelled for the fact the monster can grow without a Zombat. Gosei mentions that is what he meant by "infected" because there was a virus in the Zombat which is how he got corrupted and grew up. The rangers wastes no time but to summon their Zords and then combine them to form the Gosei Great Megazord. Emma was not about to hold back but still has shed tears in her eyes. Much to the rangers' regret, they've had to fight Mecroach in a one on one giant vs Megazord fight. Mecroach was laying punches on the Megazord and vice versa. Mecroach unleashes his cloud of Flarium at the Megazord which weakens the Gosei Great Megazord's armor plattings. But just as the beast was greatly weakening the Megazord, it shot out Cryogen from the Pheonix and Shark Zords' mouths and that covers up his pores. After the Flarium gases cleared out, The Megazord and the monster clash at each other. Emma, Troy, Jake, Gia, and Noah all plea to the monster to stop fighting as they've had pinned Mecroach by the throat with the Megazord's sword. Mecroach finally snaps out of this and to the rangers' turmoil, begs them to end him for he has caused enough trouble as it is but he still loves them. Emma was looking down with tears in her eyes but realizes that this is for Mecroach's own good. With one last slash from the Megazord's Victory Charge: Blazing Slash, the monster says, "Good...Bye..Emma...and..Friends..." before exploding. Thus earning them, a sad farewell to a lost artificial soul. After the battle, the rangers (mostly Emma) had been reprimanded by Gosei for letting this monster in there in the first place because it turns out the monster had a homing beacon in his skull cap as according to Tensou's research before he got infected by the Zombat. As of now, the Warstar now where their HQ lie in and they have to make up for what happened. Emma deeply apologized for letting all of this happen because the monster didn't know what he was doing because he was just made and was like a lost child looking for his family. Troy taps on Emma's shoulder to not let that get to her because they support her and this won't happen again. Emma promises and Gosei was sorry for being harsh but he was just doing what is best to mentor them. Gosei then only has one option left. In order to protect the command center from harm, it must require two generators for two special things: A force field and a cloaking device. Noah volunteers for the task and Tensou was already freed from the virus. Troy takes Emma outside with him to help solve her conflict while Jake and Gia discuss about feeling sorry for Emma. On the Warstar Spaceship, Admiral Malkor smiles with malicious intent and satysfaction that now they know where their enemies' base is, tomorrow is the time to strike back. He then congratulates Vrak and Dr. Yuffo for their best efforts but now they must attend to finish off with their mission for their "emperor". Vrak agrees to that and Dr. Yuffo is all excited for the possible outcome because he cannot wait to disect the humans. Creepox on the other hand, gets jealous of Vrak's success and swears that he will beat him to the punch. But at the least is more satysfied with hunting down the rangers in the own base. Notes *This is the first debut of Dr. Yuffo. *The irony is that Yuffo like his official PR Counterpart, is a scientist like Abauta from Goseiger whereas he was a scientist. While Mecroach (Abauta's Counterpart) is depicted of being Frankenstein's Monster. *This is the first time the villains actually won against the rangers through a tactic of taking advantage of the rangers' human emotions. *This is also the first time Flarium has been introduced and it will be one of the Warstar's main arsenals to dealt against their foes. *The movies the power rangers are mentioning are parodies of actual films (with two exceptions) such as "Planet of the Apes", "I, Frankenstein", and "Alpha and Omega". *These five movies reference Norg from Operation Overdrive, Alpha 6 from Turbo-OO, Ryan Mitchell aka Titanium Ranger from Lightspeed Rescue, Briarwood from Mystic Force, and Baboo's home planet from MMPR. *Creepox's insult to Yuffo is a reference to Professor Phenomonous from Power Rangers In Space through Lost Galaxy. *The scientist mentioned by Vrak is going to be a reoccuring antagonist in ''LadyNeko's Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Emma's sympathy towards the misguided enemy will reappear in Rico the Robot. *This is the first time that Gosei had chastised his own rangers for their faults but regrets doing so because he wants them to be better. Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version)